


Just a kiss

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, Thundershield Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 1 - Steve and Thor's friendship develops, and Steve can no longer hide from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

_It was just a kiss - right?_

Steve wasn’t even sure how it worked here in the modern world, let alone on Asgard.  A hearty clap on the back and a light press of lips to cheek - perhaps that was the customary way to conclude a sparring match with a friend back where Thor was from?  As steve had stood there, frozen momentarily by the lingering tingle of warm breath and soft beard, he felt like a kid on the first day of school.  There was just so much he didn’t understand.

_It was just a kiss, surely._

Thor had fallen during battle, a blow to the abdomen taking all the wind from him as another to his head putting out the light in his eyes.  Panic swelling unbidden inside him, Steve roared as he dispatched his enemies and rushed towards his comrade. His gloved fingers gingerly touched the sticky red at Thor’s temple, and his stomach leaped as the thunder god’s eyes flickered, meeting his.  As relief flooded him, Steve instinctively kissed Thor’s forehead.  At least this, the cameraderie of battle, he understood.

_It really was just a kiss, this time._

Between all the debriefing and training and settling in to their new home in Stark Tower, Steve had finally found time to show Thor ‘ _The Wizard of Oz_ ’.  The Asgardian had been rapt, watching with an endearingly childlike eagerness.  As the movie drew to a close, Thor had beamed, squeezing Steve with a one-armed hug.  “What a delightful parable,” he hummed, pressing a smiling kiss to Steve’s temple, “There is indeed no place like home…”, and Steve half thought he understood what Thor felt.

_It was definitely not just a kiss._

He had found Thor out on the balcony, gazing up at the stars.  As they had traded stories of myths and legends and constellations the air grew chilly and Thor, knowing his friend’s discomfort in the cold, had wrapped him up under his own cloak.  Steve had leaned back against the warm expanse of Thor’s chest as the Asgardian rested his bearded chin on Steve’s shoulder and traced Yggdrasil in the night sky.  Twisting his head, the soldier could see Thor’s eyes sparkling with the light of distant stars, and Steve smiled contentedly as a comfortable heat settled in his chest.  Thor met his gaze with a wistful smile, his lips parted as though to say something, but instead they dipped and met Steve’s own with a tender kiss - soft, and earnest - that spoke of something older than the stars themselves.  
  
Finally, Steve understood.


End file.
